Princess Ophelia
by wintersweet cobain
Summary: This is what really happened with the frog prince. No, matter what you bed time stories book says.


DISCLAIMER

I don't know the frog prince. It s a bed time story. Don't say I, I say I own it. kthanks.

Once in a land far far away lived a beautiful princess name Ophelia.

She had beautiful long brown hair, with lovely fair skin. And piercing green eyes, that seemed to see right through you.

Ophelia had elegant princess clothes, and exquisite jewellery from far away lands. Her shoes were splendid and palely elegant. Her crowns were silver with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds.

One day when Ophelia was tramping through the wilderness she came upon a swam. So calmly she kicked off her shoes and place them on her head so she could cross the swam.

Ophelia was on her way to the tree house her and Prince James had made when they had been younger.

After she walked through the swam she dried off her feet and placed her shoes back on her feet. She spotted a fairly tall tree with a building at the top.

Ophelia made her way to the top of the tree where there appeared to be a small building. She entered the building to find what was evidently someone's store of rum bottles.

Who? Ophelia didn't know. Well Prince James drank, every now and then but it was nothing of this magnitude. Well who ever it was had some time to make an abundance of bottles this big.

Ignoring the bottles Ophelia swung her backpack off her back and started to look for her sandwich. When she found it she ate it slowly. When she was finished she climbed down and headed back to the castle. She couldn't be late for tea.

Ophelia snuck into the barn and changed into her princess clothes and out of her commoner ones. This way it would be harder to tell if she had been off on one of her "adventures".

Princess Ophelia was sixteen. Which was the standard age of marriage. So she wasn't surprised to see a suitor sitting next to her father. There had been many before him and there would be many after him.

By the end of tea Ophelia had her farther frightened belief. She had out done herself this time. She was thinking her farther was afraid for the friendship of the countries.

So Ophelia changed back into her commoners' clothes and went for a walk through the village. She walked past the small tavern. And heard quite an uproar. Maybe there is no ale left, she thought quietly to herself.

But what Ophelia didn't notice was the small lime green frog that had hopped at a great speed out of the tavern. It was unusual to have that kind of frog in this area. It was also unusual to have a frog hopping out of a tavern.

It hopped down the road the opposite way that Ophelia was going.

About an hour and a half later Ophelia walked back and was just in time for supper. By now her father would have calmed down or have the matter sorted out.

She was scolded for wearing commoners' clothes but she didn't mind. It was just so much easier to just walk places. And she wouldn't even be allowed out in her royal gown.

Her father wasn't at supper. But that didn't surprise her. Her mother suggested she put on her best clothes and visit her father in his office.

So Ophelia put on the mal-fitting dress. The shoes that hurt her feet. And tiara that was sliver with sapphires and rubies. She then walked up two flights of stairs to her father's office.

He said: "Ophelia, if I _really_, truly had a_ princess_ for a daughter I wouldn't have half the problems."

Ophelia ignored her farther when he said things like that. She apologized and walked back down the stairs and out to the creek that ran through the grounds. She kicked off her shoes and waded in the water.

Quietly she began to see:

" And the handsome prince spoke of

Witch Wynne with the respect of a rat.

So she turned him into a frog until

He found a venturesome girl to kiss the spell away. "

As she finished a small voice answered with "Its good to hear your story every now and again."

Ophelia turned her head and watched a small green frog finish his sentence.

"So you're Prince Nicathodes?"

The frog answered in a sing song voice:

"Eyes as blue as Ocean and sky. Hair fair like the moon."

So with a shrug Ophelia closed her eyes and kissed the frog. But when she opened my were on the cheek a of quite a good looking young man.

So a declaration was put forth across the lands that Nicathodes of Norwal had been found and was set to marry Princess Ophelia of Orenga.

One day Ophelia noticed the scent of alcohol off Nick. And the next day the smell of too much cologne. She begin to get suspicious.

But the thought was pushed out of her head by the wedding.

Jane wasn't particularly thrilled by marriage. But she guessed that it wouldn't but the end of the world either. But she'd have to wait and see.

Actually she found it quite annoying. The dresses, the shoes, tiaras, titles. The list when on. She found her self-making many decisions she didn't particularly care about, or that fathomed mattered at all.

She let her mother make a lot of the decisions. She seemed about ten times more excited about it anyway.

So finally it came to the day of the wedding. Ophelia was almost sure that every possible neighbouring royalty had been invited.

But of all times to disappear, Prince Nicathodes chose the worst. Because was not to be found on the day of the wedding. The knights searched the royal grounds, and throughout the village but he was nowhere to be found.

And of course just before the ceremony was to be cancelled the Prince re-appeared.

Ophelia was the first to find him. He was stumbling around the lawn and his speech was slurred. He smelt strongly of rum.

"You!" She said. "It was who was storing rum bottles in my tree house how dare you!"

He kind of mumbled something. But it was incomprehensible and Ophelia said:

You Prince Nicathodes have beautiful eyes. And lovely hair. You may have the title of a prince. But you are a drunk.

And they didn't get married after all.


End file.
